


Jam But They Are Forced To Share A Bed

by AlexIsMyBirdsName



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, M/M, forced to share a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsMyBirdsName/pseuds/AlexIsMyBirdsName
Relationships: Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Jam But They Are Forced To Share A Bed

"Why would people even come to town for a car convention? Who likes cars?"

"Straight people probably. At least we're almost to the room, and we can relax. You have the room key still, Jay?" 

Nodding his head irritatingly, Jay slowly walks behind Tim exhaustion sitting firmly in his bones. He can't wait to dive into the hotel bed and do nothing but sleep for twelve hours straight. They've tried to find somewhere to stay for the last four hours only to find every hotel in the area fully booked because of a car convention that Jay isn't even going to get started on. They got lucky, stumbling onto this slightly uncleanly and suspiciously stained hotel with only one room left. 

Finally making it to the room door, Jay slams it opens desperate for a night of rest only to find-

"Did they only give us one bed?"

Tim sounds as exhausted, and Jay feels much more awake then he did three seconds ago. The idea of sharing his bed with Tim, his crush since his college days, makes a bundle of white-hot anxiety stir in his chest. He can't tell what Tim is thinking by the monotone expression plastered on his face, which only serves to make him somehow even more nervous.

"Well...it's in here or the car. What do you think, Tim?"

"Fuck that. My back can't take another night in the car." 

Seemingly unaware of the cloud of nervousness surrounding his traveling companion, Tim throws his luggage down. He quickly gets to work finding his packs of cigarettes he somehow misplaced in the car. Fiddling with his thumbs, Jay realizes he's going to have to communicate about this. Communication is not his and Tim's specialty, but they've been putting in more effort than usual since the hospital. 

"So um....are you y' know okay with this? The sharing the bed thing I mean." 

A look of concern crosses Tim's face, and Jay can feel his insides cringing. Why did he have to go and communicate? Now the awkward aura of the room is suffocating both of them, and Jay wishes he had the power to reverse time. 

"I mean, yeah? I don't think it's a big deal, but if it's going to bother you I can sleep on the floor-"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know if you were comfortable." 

"We spend so much time together already. I don't see how it'd make a diffrence."

Tim stretches out the bed as he watches Jay expectantly to join him for the night. 

"Are you going to sleep in that?"

"Isn't the first time I've slept in flannel and jeans. I'm way too tired to worry about changing."

Shooting Tim an understanding glance, Jay slips off his hoodie, shoes, and pants. Jay swears he can see Tim's eyes checking him over for a split second but decides not to comment. 

Slipping under the covers next to Tim Jay hopes to the universe he remembered to put on deodorant today. 

"Ready for bed, Jay?"

"Yeah." 

Usually, Jay would play his phone for a few hours before bed, but he hates the idea of keeping Tim up with the bright light on his phone. Jay tries to lay as far away from Tim as possible, respecting Tim's unknown boundaries. To Jay's surprise, Tim wiggles closer to him, pushing their backs together firmly. Jay can hear his heart hammering in his ears as he realizes Tim couldn't possibly get any closer to him.

"Something wrong? You're tense." 

Tim's groggy voice cuts through the darkroom, and Jay nearly jumps in surprise. 

"Nothing's wrong it's just- I can't remember the last time I was this close to someone."

"Is it bad?"

"I didn't say that."

Making an effort to push himself even closer to Tim to prove his point, Jay can smell the light smell of smoke that always seems to cling to Tim's skin. 

"Maybe we should do this more."

"Tim?"

"I mean, if neither of us is uncomfortable, why not? It is nice to be close to someone, and your skin is always so cold....never mind it's just a thought."

"We should do this more then."

Jay's eyes drop feeling safe for the first time in forever pressed against Tim's warm body. As he falls asleep, he can vaguely feel Tim turning towards him and wrapping an arm around his chest. The last thing Jay feels before falling asleep his Tim's warm breath tickling the back of his neck.


End file.
